A Bulma and Vegeta Story
by Bulma B
Summary: This is what happens when Bulma and Vegeta are living together in an A/U. Enjoy! Oh and chapter 3 really isn't a chapter for all the Yamcha lovers. Sorry guys!
1. Not so good Day

Bulma and Vegeta's story 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters cuz if I did id b very rich right now, living in Japan probably in a mansion with heated floors. Right now I can't even afford my own DBZ action figures so don't sue!

Chapter One

Not so good day

Late one July night, Bulma awoke to the sound of baby Trunks crying. She got up and went to the crying infant's room. Gently she picked him up and walked with him around the house. "Shut that kid up!" Vegeta yelled from the bedroom. 'Oh, please go to sleep trunks.' Bulma thought. Vegeta finally couldn't take any more of the young infants crying after 2 hours of it non-stop. He left the bedroom to find Bulma holding him, sitting on the couch in the loving room. "Shut that kid up women! I can't stand him anymore!" "Well, look who's talking Mr. I'm not going to stop complaining till I get what I want." Replied Bulma. "Oh women you're impossible!" He yelled back, Trunks started to cry even louder. 'Look what you did!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta. "I did it!? No you did!" Bulma then, not wanting to put up with Vegeta's bickering got up and walked out the front door. It was a warm night; the dew covered grass felt soft under her bare feet. Trunks stopped crying. "Is that all you wanted, to take a walk outside?" As if to answer, Trunks got comfortable and drifted off to sleep in Bulma's arms. "Hmmmm." Bulma said in wonder. Back inside vegeta was still fuming. "That woman knows no respect! You don't just walk out on the Prince of the Saiyans! Or you're husband for that matter! "Vegeta said aloud to himself. 

"It was my fault anyway' vegeta thought to himself, 'But it was rude' Just then, Bulma walked in, trunks fast asleep. "You got him to shut up." "Yes I did Vegeta" Bulma said, still a little aggravated. Bulma went to put Trunks back into bed and vegeta returned to their room. When Bulma returned, vegeta asked her "Why'd you walk out?" Bulma replied "Because you made me mad and I wasn't going to listen to you're shit Vegeta." Bulma wanted nothing to do with him for the rest of the night, but Vegeta wasn't going to have it that way. Bulma lay down and vegeta moved over to her and held her in his arms. Vegeta didn't notice but Bulma smiled. She turned around so she was facing him and looked into his eyes. He held her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back. Then Vegeta smiled. They fell asleep like that.

Morning came and Bulma, like on every Wednesday morning, got up and got ready to get to work. Vegeta didn't work and Trunks couldn't,

And she was the only candidate left. She put on a dark navy blue tank top, her white lab coat, a pair of khaki colored shorts, and a pair of light blue tennis shoes. She grabbed her purse and was about to walk out the door when Trunks crying rang through the house again. She put down her purse and made her way upstairs to Trunks room. When she walked into the room there was someone already there. She never in her wildest dreams ever imagined this to happen, but there right in front of her eyes, vegeta stood his back facing her, with Trunks in his arms. Bulma's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it." Unbelievable" she said. Vegeta whirled around, saw her, and almost panicked. '"I thought you left!" He cried. Smiling, Bulma replied "Nope, not yet." Vegeta blushed. A saiyan warrior, playing with a child, making funny faces at it not to please himself but, to please the kid. Not very like that of a saiyan warrior Uh...I was just going to shut him up so I could eat breakfast in peace!" Vegeta's response was such a lie, you could tell by his tone of voice. "You are definitely not a good liar vegeta" Bulma stated. She took baby Trunks from Vegeta's hands and carried him out of the room. All vegeta could do was stand there with his jaw dropped. He then followed her downstairs. "Where are you taking him?" Vegeta asked. "Since when do you care? But if you must know, over to my mom's. She'll watch him so you can eat breakfast." "Oh "he replied.

Bulma took Trunks to her mother, who was happy to have him, and went on to work the whole Capsule Corporation was in turmoil. "AH! What happened here!?" Bulma exclaimed. The main office was flooded with papers and phone calls. Workers were scrambling from desk to desk (There are 3 desks) trying to answer the phones and pick up the papers that littered the floor. Seeing her father was out working on some crazy experiment in Russia, Bulma was left in charge." I'm gone for 1 day and this much chaos has happened. For two hours Bulma helped to organize and sort, sign and send, answer calls and untangle phone wires. 'Great start to a long day' Bulma thought. She put her purse down on her desk, took her key card from it, and headed towards the laboratory. On her way there she passed the 'compressing room'. Here is where they put together those tiny capsules that expand into useful items. Talk about super chaos. The whole room was in a shambles. Capsules were falling off conveyer belts and workers had spilt coffee on the main computer systems (which ran everything). Items were piled on top of each other in such a dangerous way that if 1 of the 15-foot tall piles were to fall, it would crush anyone of anything beneath it. "EVERYONE STOP!" She screamed. Dead in they're tracks everyone froze. Some people were terrified of what might happen to them if Bulma was really angry. Others gave her dirty looks like you aren't the boss of me' or 'it wasn't my fault and if you dare try and blame it on me I'll...' and so on. Three more hours was spent cleaning up this disaster. Bulma did mostly everything anyway. Everyone else was too snotty or too scared to do anything. And others were just too stupid to follow directions. By the time she was done she was totally exhausted and way so stressed out.

At home vegeta wasn't having such a good day either. He went out to get the morning paper shortly after Bulma left, to discover the group of teenage kids who were determined to 'jump' him in anyway they could with out getting killed because Vegeta dressed and did his hair a little different than the rest of us. Well, ok a lot different. The kids and armed they're selves with water balloons filled with water, shaving cream, or some kind of green slime. Also about 3 armed with paintball guns they all smiled. The smallest (and probably the youngest) held out Vegeta's newspaper and said" looking for this vegetable head?" Vegeta got a little angry and gave the kid a dirty look. Then he spotted all the kids and all of they're artillery. "Oh fuck." That was all Vegeta got to say before the group of about 10-15 kids started they're all out assault on vegeta. Not one shot missed its mark. Vegeta stood on his front porch, soaked in slime, shaving cream, and water. The little one pulled out a camera and took a picture. Then they all took off down the streets on they're bikes, scooters, roller blades etc. before vegeta could think of anything to do. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, what you think so far? Lets see some reviews! Then I'll put some more of the story up. 

~~~~~~~~~there is a method to my madness, I just don't know what it is yet.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~*Bulma B.*~~~


	2. Big Bang

Chapter Two

Big Bang

He cursed even louder as he picked up his paper, surprisingly enough untouched, and went back into the house. He took off his slime-coated armor and slipped into the shower. He turned on the water, which was ice cold and cursed again. "Damn that woman she used all the warm water." He got out of the shower and went into the kitchen where he would have made himself a nice egg, pancake, assuage, and waffle breakfast. If only he knew how to cook." Ugh" He made himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, without milk because Bulma didn't go to the store yet, and sat down in the living room to read his paper. DING-DONG! "Who the hell is it now?" Vegeta said. He walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing in front of him was.... No one. "I don't believe it! I just got ding-dong ditched!" Vegeta was truly irritated at this. He slammed the door and he wasn't even half way to the living room when the bell rang again. He rushed to the door and surly enough there was no one there." AHHHHH!" Vegeta was almost totally livid. He slammed the door as hard as he could without breaking it and sat down in the living room to read his paper when...DING-DONG! He used the technique Zanzoken and opened the door just as the kid dove into the neighbor's bushes. A cop car came riding down the street unknown to vegeta. He blasted the bush with a small Ki blast and it exploded into a million pieces, kid and all. Now, we all know the cops don't know about the abilities of our fighter so naturally they thought he was a psychopathic lunatic that wanted to blow up the White House and destroy the president. You know that kind of thing. The cops screeched to a halt and got out of the car. They squatted down and and grabbed they're guns. One was a tall muscular black man with a bushy mustache. The other was white, skinny and dumb looking. The skinny one radioed for help and the other hid behind the side of the car gun pointed at vegeta. Vegeta found this quite amusing and continued to stand there and watch. Backup arrived in about 5 minutes and swarmed the house. The black cop grabbed a megaphone and said very nervously to vegeta "drop your weapon and lease come quietly or we'll have to use force," Just then vegeta realized what he had done." Fine just let me get my keys," he called out to them. The cops looked slightly confused. He turned around and a nervous, trigger-happy finger of the skinny cop pulled back the trigger and shot Vegeta in the ass. "OUCH! HEY!" He yelled. In a fit he powered up a final blast and then realized how upset Bulma would be if he took out the entire L.A police force and half her friends and neighbors. He released it into the sky and walked over to the astounded officers and put his hands out for the cuffs. To his astonishment, they actually arrested him instead of running away.

After the chaos at the 'compressing rooms' Bulma felt she should just go home to her loving husband and relax, hopefully in his arms. They'd lie out by the pool and he'd hold her. She'd cuddle up against his strong body and he'd whisper sweet things to her while the sun beat down on them. She then arrived at the lab. "Oh I hope things are better here." She said. Just as she was about to open the door, her mane was being paged to return to the 1st floor and to the main office. She had a phone call. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. Then a man walked by and said" it broke down an hour ago. Stuck on the 4th floor.' "UGH!" Bulma exclaimed. She walked downstairs and answered the phone" Hello?" "Hey darling, guess where I am" it was vegeta. "Where I don't have time for any games sweetheart." "I'm in jail." "WHAT!?" Bulma yelled so that the office jumped and stared at her. "My bail is 200 thousand dollars." " Oh vegeta what did you do?" She asked worried. "Oh, sorry honey but my time is up and I got to go. Bye...I love you." CLICK! " OH!" Bulma said. "Unbelievable." She left capsule corps. And drove over to the jailhouse.

She pulled up, her purse filled to the brim and exploding with money. You would think she robbed the bank. She walked over to the officer in charge, paid the bail and got vegeta back. "You dumb ass why did you blast that kid?" "Actually I was lucky they didn't know about that." Bulma couldn't help but laugh as she took vegeta home. She dropped him off and said goodbye. "Oh Bulma." Vegeta said. "Yeah vegeta?" "Don't do anything I would do ok?" Through a slight snicker, she replied" all right vegeta." And she drove off. Finally she could get to the lab where she could work and enjoy herself till she was blue in the face. Bulma walked down to the basement labs and put her card in the door. The door slid open and what she saw was no match for all the tragedy before hand combined. Acids were poured all over the floor eating holes in them. Drums of nitroglycerin were left carelessly open and chemicals were swirling in puddles on the floor. "OH MY GOD! It's a wonder nothing exploded!" Just then, a child of about 10 ran into 1 of the drums of nitroglycerin. It wobbled and before anyone even knew it would fall, started running from the lab. Bulma stood there in shear horror for she knew that if that Drum hit the ground the 2nd basement would be no more. The last and only one left on the 2nd floor sub-basement, she turned to run but too late. The drum fell over, spilling nitroglycerin on the floor. It mixed with some acids. Chemicals and as Bulma took her first step to the door, the room exploded with a massive BOOM! That rocked the city. 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Don't you people just hate me? Those cliff-hangar stories were the ones that drove me nuts to no end but they were really the best! Remember the R's if you want me to continue! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! 

~~~~~~You don't have to be faster than the bear, you just have to be faster than the 

slowest person running from the bear~~~~~~~

~~~~*My cousin's favorite quote*~~~~

~~*Bulma B.*~~


	3. The Big Fall

Chapter Three

The Big Fall

Vegeta knew what had happened. A saiyan like 6th sense. He flew as fast as his stubborn heart would allow. As he got there the building collapsed, all but one of its people outside. Vegeta felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart with a dull knife. Then a rage swept over him. He knew Bulma would be all right if those fools had taken care and respected their jobs and positions. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, his sight got blurry as his eyes filled with tears and he fell to his knees. All those people stared at him, like it wasn't their fault. In desperation, he stood up shakily, and walked over to the pile of rubble. He blasted through some of it, knowing Bulma would be at the bottom. He found her after what seemed like an eternity for him which was only about 10 minutes. She lay there, burned a little on her right leg. A gash in her cheek told him where the door's glass shards had gone. "UH!" She was still breathing! He picked her up out of the rubble, noticing more burns on her back and another gash in her side. The people had begun to talk amongst themselves as he flew Bulma home and laid her on the couch. He got the necessary items so he could help her. He mended her wounds and took her to their bedroom where he let her sleep.

When Bulma awoke her whole body raced with unbelievable, unbearable pain. She screamed. Vegeta rushed into the room and landed on his knees beside her. Tears streamed down her face. He looked at her and then sat next to her and rested her head on his lap. " Shhh. you'll be all right Bulma. I promise. "Vegeta whispered to her. He stroked her soft light blue hair and gently as ever, kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so sad. He didn't want her to feel this way, to hurt so much. " I love you vegeta." Bulma whispered to him. He looked to her and said'" And I love you but try not to speak." She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Everything just hurt so badly. What was even worse was that Vegeta had to suffer with her. Soon the pain was too much to handle and she blacked out. When she awoke again vegeta had fallen asleep at the desk next to her bed. This reminded her of something. Hmmmm. 

He looked so cute when he slept. The look on his face was always so sweet. But not now, now it was full of worry. Vegeta stirred. Then still asleep he said,'' no, this can't be...Bulma." Then he turned and almost fell off the chair. ''Oh no he must be dreaming again." Bulma knew she should probably wake him but couldn't reach him and didn't know if she could get up. She tried to move. A chill ran down her back and then the pain returned. Tears started to swell up in her eyes again but she wanted Vegeta to feel a little better, maybe by waking from his dreams in Bulma's arms. That is if she could get up. Spite the pain that overcame Bulma, she sat upright and leaned over to Vegeta's side. She nudged him gently and he awoke with a start. "Bulma! He cried. He got up and laid her back on the bed. "What were you thinking?" He asked her." I just wanted to make you a little happy, that's all." " If you had done what I told you would have made me happy." " All right, now, what did you tell me to do?" "Uh!? I just told you 5 minutes.... Oh .I was dreaming." "Yes you were sweetheart." Vegeta smiled.

A couple days passed and Koran finally got it together with the senzu beans after he heard of Bulma's predicament. She ate one and was brought back to strength. She sat up and said," Damn it good to be back.'' vegeta then said in a sweet voice (If at all possible for vegeta) "Bulma, darling, could you make me something to eat?" "WHAT!? Oh, you must be sick of cereal and sandwiches." "Uh huh." Bulma went downstairs and spent the majority of the day cooking a grand dinner for the saiyan Prince and a couple others who just happened to invite themselves over once they found out Bulma was up and cooking. These people consisted of Goku, Gohan, some cute teenager with purple hair that strangely resembled vegeta that Bulma did not know his name, Chichi, Krillian, Yamcha, Marron, Master Roshi, Tien, Chou-Tzu, Puar, and Oolong. The dinner consisted of 6 roast chickens, 1 large stuffed turkey, corn, peas, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes with gravy. For dessert Bulma made chocolate cheesecake with raspberry topping, some vanilla ice cream, and lemon pudding. As always the dinner was excellent and everybody was stuffed by the time they finished, even the saiyans. "Great dinner Bulma." Goku said. "Yeah it was good. BURP! Excuse me." Stated Krillian. "Heh, yea, but everyone should really be thanking Chichi. She helped me cook and everything would be toast if she didn't." Bulma said. "Thank you Bulma." Chichi Said. "Anytime chichi." "When do we leave Krillian?" Asked Marron. "Later Hun." Krillian replied. "Hey Bulma love you're outfit." Oolong said. "Hmmm. You always do Oolong." Bulma replied. "Need any help cleaning up?" Yamcha asked Bulma. "Yes, thank you Yamcha." When Bulma said this Vegeta shot a dirty look at Yamcha. Yamcha returned the glance. Everyone outside of Yamcha, Bulma, and Chichi went into the living room to watch the football game. Yamcha gathered up all the dishes while Bulma ran some water in the sink. Chichi went and got a towel from the laundry room to dry with. In the living room, Goku and Vegeta put a bet on who would win, naturally, Goku was winning. "Hey Vegeta I'm going to get 50 bucks from you." Goku said. "Oh shut up Kakarot, there's still 2 quarters left." In the kitchen Vegeta could hear Bulma and Yamcha giggling and laughing. Frankly he was a bit jealous. Yamcha never did and never will like Vegeta and we all know he wants Bulma back. " TOUCHDOWN!" Yelled Goku and he shot a Ki blast through the ceiling and into the electric box in the attic, cutting the electricity, and plunging the house into total darkness. "It's now or never, thought Yamcha, "I'll never get a better chance." Then Yamcha whirled Bulma around and kissed her (When I say kissed, I mean KISSED). Bulma was shocked and tried to see though the dark. She knew it was Yamcha but she couldn't slap him if she couldn't see him. Yamcha could tell by her lack of response that she was pissed. "Crap."He said. The house suddenly became dead silent. SLAP! That sound rang through the house. Then vegeta can be heard yelling " what happened!?" Yamcha thought he was still in love with Bulma, (but we all know he's just a...ok n/m, don't want any Yamcha fans killing me) so seeing that slap didn't hurt that much, he grabbed Bulma and Knocked them both to the floor. He kissed her again and asked her not to hit him yet but to tell him why she left. Bulma was still royally pissed but as a last request, she said;" Because... I... love ...Vegeta... Yamcha... and... you... are... such... a... player! You couldn't keep you're eyes off of ANY women that walked by us or you ad you cheated on me more than 7 times!" Yamcha was quite hurt. Bulma pushed Yamcha off of her and kicked him hard in the stomach. "OOF!" Bulma turned toward the kitchen door to see Vegeta standing there silhouetted in the moonlight. He was also very pissed. "You ok?" He asked Bulma. "Yeah." "Go into the living room" he told her. "No Vegeta, don't hurt him." Vegeta didn't reply. He stood and stared at Yamcha. "Go into the living room." He repeated. " No Vegeta." Bulma said. "Fine." Vegeta started to walk over to Yamcha, but felt Bulma's hand stop him. "No Vegeta." "But he..." " NO Vegeta." "All right." Vegeta lifted Bulma up into his arms and left the house trough the back door.

He flew over the city with her in his arms and came to a spot on a cliff that you could see the whole city from, that showed the vast woods to their left, and a lake with sparkling crystal water to their right. Vegeta put Bulma down on the soft green grass, and lay down next to her. Bulma put her arms around him and started to cry. He held her, kissed her head and said that everything would be fine. She looked back up at him and kissed him. Vegeta was shocked that she beat him to it but passionately kissed her back. She forgot all that she was upset about and was swept up in the moment. They kissed without breathing for quite a while, and then finally stopped to take a breath. They looked at each other and then, breaking the silence, Bulma said, " I love you Vegeta." Vegeta replied, " Humph." Bulma giggled. 'Typical Vegeta. ' She thought. They kissed passionately again. Bulma sat up and said that they should probably get back and that it was getting late. Vegeta figured now was the best time to do 1 of his 'moves' so he got up too his knees and was just about to knock Bulma over and....' ya know' when he got too close to the edge slipped and fell off. "VEGETA!" Bulma cried. He hit the ground hard. Bulma could hear it all the way up there."VEEEEGGGEEETTTAAA!" She screamed. 


End file.
